Shadow Hellcat
by Midnightweasel
Summary: Do you know of the shadow hellcat s true nature? Charlie Bone and his friends will learn that you don t hurt anyone close to a hellcat without paying for the damages
1. shadow hellcat

Shadow Hellcat

In the shadow you are never safe. Have you ever feelt like there are eyes watching you? It is not your imagination the eyes are real.

When the Read King lived he had a friend who always hidden in the shadow, he was the kings friend and protektor. Togheter with the flame cat`s the king was always safe. But when the king disseperad the protektor wnaished, all the towns people swor that he stil watshed over them in the shadows who always was darker in their town than other plases on their icland.

In Bloor academy it was a rather boring day for Charlie and his friends, but if the had looked out the would have seen that the shadows around the school become darker that normal. The front gats open and three young men are standing there awaitning their gust. Manfred Bloor, Asa Pike and Dagbert Endless was looking out in the shadow scouting for their gust.


	2. what was that?

Shadow Hellcat

3:pov

When Manfred, Asa and Dagbert was looking for their gust the shadow was beginning to meet at the center of the gate. ah took you long enought Shadow Asa smiled a littel creppe. Dagbert stared in front of them stod a young woman her hair a dark brown almost black eyes blue like a untutshed lacke and pale skin. hello boys and who are your new friend? this is Dagbert Endless he is a cool fellow but his endonment is creppy as hell why? I drown people mh cool, Manfred you said on your call that you got a pest her at the acadamy?. Manfred gets a evil glint in his eye yes we do, his name is Charlie Bone he can her people`s voices in paintings and pothograps but I think he can her their tought also and he wont give up even when I mad all his friends hate him even if it was only for a short time.

1:pov

I nooded to what the boys told me, I couldent stop from geting a evil glimt in my eye. Manfred notied my look what is going on in you pretty littel head for you to look like that? mhm I want to follow this Bone around and then make thing hard for him and his friend, and I have the perceft camoflas for thing like that Asa fell on the ground laughing like a mad, Dagbert lokked clules at Manfred. I went up to him and lithlig licket his cheek, and placed a lightlig kiss right afther. I am a Shadow Hellcat we livs in the shadows and attak from them, so we are chinde of invisible when we attak, and we live no evidens of that we were there. He blusshed and the he got a weeked smile on his lips that is a great endonmet, but can you do other ting, like chang form like Asa? yes and I am not bondet to the darkness like Asa I can changs at will. Can I see your form, so I dont`t kill you if I come up on you in the halways? givning him a short nod I transormed infront of them, in my place stod a big black panter with crimson patter like snakes around my body and a cresent moon wiht a drop where the ends meet was on my hip. Dagbert comeup to me and ceressed my back oh so good a deep purr came from me and starled him, maiking him jump up, and fall on his back.

Just then I could her people comming towards us, by intsinct I hidd myself in the shadow.

jees Dagbert we know that you was slimy like a fish, but so slimy that you fall on your back that was new I looket at a blond haired boy, he smelled like a thunger storm «wether juser watch your back, no on make fun of my friends and gets away with it» I made a shadow knok him back in a mudpond and just when matron came down to see who made so mutch noise his pants was shreed to pices of grament that fell of when he got back ut at his feet so he stod there in his underver. Tancred Torsson I knew that you would make trubel but this, first you made poor Dagbert fell and then you ripp of your pants no,no this is not going to get around, you will have detention for the rest of this semester and I will make the headmaster call your parents the she marsed back inn. Stormboy stod there and looked like a fish, juke he is yucky.

Stormboy stormed back in with his friend at his heal, when they was out of sight I come out from the shadows and helped Dagbert back ut again. Are you alright? yeah that thing was it your doing that stormboy got in trubbel? yes I couldent let him be som mean to you, and I belive you and I am going to be great friends and a shadow hellcat never lets their friends down.

Shadow Hellcat


End file.
